


The Matter at Hand

by kaloo_kalay



Series: I'll make it worth the while, just let me taste the sky [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, The Viagra accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Renner. Viagra. Plus a very good lady friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matter at Hand

Jeremy let out out a quiet noise in the back of his throat that was a mix between a whine and a whimper. His eyes squeezed shut as he let his head hit the passenger seat. Beside him he heard Layla let out a quiet laugh and he groaned.

" 't's not funny, Layla, it hurts," he mumbled, shifting in his seat. He just needed to go home, and take care of his, er, situation. He felt the car slow before stopping and he let out another groan. "What are you doing? I ju-" he forced his eyes open and he stopped mid sentence, his mouth open as she smirked at him.

"Relax, Jeremy," her tongue ran over her perfect red lips and he felt a shiver run through him. He swallowed, his eyes still on her lips. "I could give you hand... Or would you like to just go home and fuck your hand?"

He shifted feeling her dark blue eyes on him. Her talking to him like this when he was already in this state wasn't really helping his train of thought. He realized she was still waiting for his response, so he nodded after a moment.

"I... If you want," and that was all she needed as she climbed over the center console and straddled him, her dress sliding up her creamy thighs. He let out a quiet whimper as she rolled her hips down teasingly. "Layla, please," his voice was strained.

"Please what, Jeremy?" she shifted again, her hands trailed up and down his chest. Her fingers moved down, playing at his belt buckle. She paused, her blue eyes on his face. :What do you want me to do?"

"Just do som-, fuck," his eyes fell shut as she pressed down with her palm. Her fingers worked quickly, undoing his belt and jeans before reaching in with her long fingers. He groaned, his hips pushing up as she wrapped her fingers around him, tugging firmly. "God, Layla."

"Do you want me to ride you?" she asked in his ear, before nipping at the flesh. He slammed his head back against the headrest, moaning. She was smirking as she nipped at his throat, she loved the noises that passed his lips. "Jeremy," her hand stopped and she pulled back looking at him. "Answer me."

"Yes, please, just," he couldn't form a sentence, she pulled her hand away drawing a whimper from his lips. "Layla, please?"

"Hips up," she commanded, gripping his jeans. He shifted his hips as she pushed his jeans and boxers down and she smirked. "Now, for the fun part," her voice was airy as she gripped him, lining him up. His hands had moved up to her hips, gripping them as she slid down onto his aching need.

He let out a choked moan, his eyes falling shut again as she lifted herself before slamming back down. Her hands went to his, pushing them off her hips before returning to his shoulders.

Her pace was fast and hard and moans fell from both of their lips. Her head was thrown back as she rode him, eyes closed and nails digging into his shoulders. His hands were back on her hips, his mouth on her throat. His hips bucked up as she slammed down and her back arched.

"Fuck, a-are you close?" he could feel pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as her hips moved faster. A cry of pleasure passed her lips and he felt her tighten around him and that's all it took. He was pushed over the edge with a low moan, his hips pumping into her as he came.

"You are a godsend, Layla," he mumbled against her skin, feeling completely stated. He let out a noise, his entire body slumping in his seat, his lips pressing little kisses to her throat. He felt tremors running through his limbs as he pulled out of her slowly. He let her pull his boxers and jeans up, making him look at least halfway decent. "Thank you," he managed, holding in a yawn.

"Mmm, I know, you'd be lost without me, now time to get you home," she kissed his forehead and slid back into the drivers seat. She fixed her dress and checked her hair and makeup before glancing sideways at him, a smile on her lips. He was out like light.


End file.
